The use of computing devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers and mobile computing devices (e.g., netbooks and smart phones) that use display windows for applications and web-browsing has continued to increase. When using such devices, a user may open and close different display windows, depending on the particular tasks the user is performing. For instance, a user may use such a computing device to research a particular topic, or to search for an item that the user wishes to purchase from an online retail. As part of this process, the user may launch (e.g., open or spawn) a number of display windows (e.g., application display windows and/or browser display windows). These windows may be launched separately, or may be launched from within another (source) window, such as by selecting a link in the source window. However, once windows are launched, the user may lose track of the relationship between windows and may, therefore, be unable to “re-trace” his or her “steps” by easily determining the relationships between the various display windows the user has opened.